My Own Little World
by Starkit6
Summary: A girl named Summer goes on an epic adventure to discover many things about herself. She lands herself in ninjago and trains to be a ninja so she can battle the mysterious smoke that killed her family. On her journey, she learns of the prophecy of the purple ninja, who rallies 5 other ninja to become a GIRL ninja team. She finds that she might have a sibling on an uncharted island.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Chapter 1

The Awakening

When Summer woke up, she expected to be in her pink loft bed in her room with her alarm clock going off and annoying her enough that she would have to get out of bed and go turn it off. However, this was not what happened. She opened her eyes and saw a huge expanse of a blue cloudless sky, and felt rock underneath her. Then she remembered. Her parents were both gone, her house had been destroyed by a big cloud of dark bluish, purplish, blackish smoke and she'd run away from the remains of her house to a dense forest and she'd slept on a granite stone wall, hidden from all sides, but up. She sat up and stretched, feeling like she could just sit there forever. Sink into the ground and cry until she flooded the forest. "I have to keep moving." She said to herself. "That way the smoke might not find me." She stood up and stretched one more time. Her stomach growled. " I might as well find something to eat." Summer said, then, she headed to town.

Chapter 2

Town?

Summer's POV

As I walked into town, I realized it wasn't really a town, but 3 houses and 1 general store.

" Great " I muttered. As I got closer I found that one of the houses was so run-down, it was literally falling apart. The general store was closed and falling apart and one of the 2 remaining houses was rotting and unoccupied. "Great, just great" I said again. I headed towards the last house. This one was a pale, faded blue, wooden, very small house with the paint chipping off. There was a broken window on one side and a couple of smashed wind chimes lay on the rotting porch. "Fabulous. This one is empty too." I grumbled before turning around. Suddenly I heard a creaking sound from behind me. I swung around. "Who's there?" I asked, with my heart pounding in my chest so loud, I was certain everyone could hear it from here to China. I glanced at the house. A light had turned on in the broken window. The door slowly creaked open. Standing, slightly hidden in the dim light, was...

Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Cliff Hanger!㈹2 I only put this here because I know I will be writing my next chapter tomorrow morning when I wake up, and because everyone hates cliff hangers and they really annoy people. (Especially me!㈄9) plz review so I can improve my writing!

\- Starkit㈄9


	2. Chapter 3

My Own Little World

Chapter 3

Ninjago?!

The door slowly creaked open. Standing, slightly hidden in the dim light was... an old woman

with gray hair. She opened the door a little bit more, and her cat came out. It was old and

bedraggled with grey fur and a knowing look in it's surprisingly blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked

the old woman, tentatively. It might only have been seconds, but it felt like hours before she

answered. " I am Ms. Park. The better question is, who are you?"

" I, I'm just trying to get home. My name is Summer, and I'm not from anywhere around here." I

said at last. "I don't know where home is anymore. My house was destroyed and my parents

were killed," I found myself pouring out the whole story. The smoke, the running, the forest, and

also (most importantly) the fact I was starving. If she lived here, I didn't expect her to have

anything spare for me, and I didn't have any money to pay her with. When I was finished, I

asked, "Do you know where I can find a place to eat? I'm starving and tired but I can walk a little

further." "There is no need." She replied. " I have all you need. Come in. I will set up a room for

you." And with that, she ushered me through the door.

"Were am I?" I asked when I sat down at the small kitchen table. " why, The Old City of

course!" She replied, surprised I didn't know because it was such a historic town. "Where is The

Old City?" I asked, still having no clue where I was "What state?" "State?, I think you may have

hit your head. You are in Ninjago. We don't have 'states' here." She answered. "NINJAGO!" I shouted.


	3. Chapter 4

First, before I start writing, I would like to thank Princess Bunny and Kairocksrainbow for their reviews! BTW Thanks for your advice Princess Bunny!㈄9

Chptr 4

The Ninja

"NINJAGO!" I shouted. "Are you serious? I can't possibly be in Ninjago! It's a cartoon!" "It is

possible for a big cloud of smoke to demolish your house and kill your family, but it's not

possible for you to be in a cartoon?" Ms Park replied calmly. "I think that is quite possible." She

was about to go on but then there was a knock on the door. Ms Park got up from her chair and

went to the door. "Wait!" I said; A knock. The door opening to an empty darkness filled with dark

thoughts and bad feelings. A cold wind sweeping through the unnaturally quite halls. A muttered

request. A frightened refusal. A silent scream...

"Ms Park, wait, don't open the door!" When she looked at my terrified face, she gave me a look

of comfort and reassurance. But it didn't help. "It's alright. I invited them here." She spoke

calmly, and some how, I knew she was telling the truth. Also, I doubted that a cloud of smoke

could knock. I still felt uneasy, but I let her open the door. Outside was an old man with a long

white beard he greeted Ms Park and came in. The man studied me like I was suddenly the most

interesting thing he had ever seen, and I could tell he had seen a lot. I thought I recognized him

from somewhere but I just couldn't place it. I stood up and pulled out a chair for him, I didn't

know how or why, but I could feel weariness rolling off him in waves. Ms Park closed the door

behind him. He moved faster than I expected but if I really was in Ninjago, anything could

happen. He sat down, and when he spoke, he did not look at me. He said:"Nice to meet you. Ms

Park was right. You DO have potential, and more than I have ever seen." I had no clue what he

was talking about, but I said thank you anyway. "Pardon me for asking," I said, "who are you?" He

replied "I am not entirely certain who I am, but if you mean my name, then call me Sensai."


	4. Chapter 5

Chptr 5

Training

We talked for a while and then went to bed. My dreams were plagued by the black smoke. I had

not told the Sensei about the smoke, because it is a thing from the past and I needed to keep

looking forward, into the future. Also, I didn't trust that anything good could come from telling

him about the smoke and I didn't want to worry him. The next morning, he asked me to come

with him, for he knew of a place that I could stay. At first I was hesitant, but I thought of the

smoke, and that made me pretty sure I should go. I didn't want it catching me. At 10:00 we

thanked Ms Park for the food and shelter. I wished I had something to pay her with, but I didn't.

We walked for about an hour before we stopped in a nearby town. "We need rest." Sensei said. I

didn't object. My feet were exhausted. When we reached the town, it confirmed that I was in

fact, in Ninjago. The town didn't have a name, but I could tell it was important. Standing in the

town square where 2 ninja! One wore green and the other wore red. I instantly knew who they

were. " If this is Ninjago, then they must be Kai and Lloyd! And if that is Kai and Lloyd, then you

must be..." I trailed off. Sensei didn't need to answer, but he did anyway with a single word.

"Yes." knowing my question. I sat down. My brain was spinning so fast I felt like I was going to

throw up. The ninja must have noticed Sensei, because they came over and bowed respectfully

before staring at me. I heard Kai whisper "Is she okay?" to Sensei before coming over to ask me.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." "I'm fine." I replied shakily, even though I wasn't. I was

talking to a cartoon character. A Cartoon Character! A character I had seen in Lego sets, and

movies, TV shows, and graphic novels and at least 15 books. I knew that he was the last of the

4 Sensei Wu had recruited for his ninja team. I knew that his sister, Nya, is the ninja of water. I

knew that his parents were the elemental masters of fire and water. For heavens sake, I even

knew that his favorite food was hamburgers. I got so overwhelmed, I cleared my head and

thought of lollipops and rainbows to distract myself. What I didn't notice, was that I had floated

2 feet above the ground and was now hovering in midair. (It was probably the rainbows) Lloyd

tapped my shoulder and I sank back to the ground. "Are you sure your OK?" He asked. "Yea," I

replied, still feeling a little queasy. "Its just a lot to take in. I mean, I'm in another dimension that I

grew up thinking was a cartoon. I'll be fine in a few minutes." (or hours). I took a few deep

breaths and stood up. They were all staring at me, even Sensei. "What?" I said rather irritability.

"Ahh, you might want to look down." Lloyd said, rather stunned. So, I did, and I screamed.

Sorry I left another cliff-hanger guys! BTW It'll take a little while to finish the next chapter. I'm

gonna take a break until the weekend when I'm not busy with school, skating and concessions

and have some free time. Don't forget to leave me reviews and tell me how to improve my

writing so I can make my stories better! Thanks!

\- Starkit㈄9


	5. Chapter 6

Wow! Chptr 6 already! Thanks for everyone who reviewed my story, followed it, faved it, or just

viewed it! Here it is:

Chptr 6

Floating

I screamed. I was hovering about 3 inches above the ground! "I want to get down from here!" I

yelled at the top of my lungs. I fell to the ground almost instantly. Unfortunately, when I had

screamed, I had gotten the attention of almost everyone in the square, which was a lot, because

2 ninja (who had saved Ninjago many times), an old man and a teenage girl floating and

screaming at the top of her lungs is almost garenteed to draw a lot of attention. The ninja

helped me to my feet and we left the town before we drew any more attention to ourselves

(mostly me). We kept walking until we reached Sensei Wu's monastery. I stopped walking when

we got to the door. "What happened to me?!" I asked, incredulous. "It seems we have already

discovered your elemental power." Sensei told me not even out of breath from our treck. "Come,

get some rest. We start training tomorrow." He said before showing me to a white room with a

small bed, a wardrobe, a window seat and a tiny bookcase, all white. I collapsed onto the bed

and went right to sleep. Not noticing the room changing around me.

I'll post the next chapter whenever I can. Sorry this one's so short. I have a minor case of writer's

block right now, but it won't last. Hope you liked it! (P.S. this is right before the action starts.)

\- Starkit㈄9


	6. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! This is chapter 7 of My Own Little World which is where the action is about to start. (Spoiler Alert!) Summer is pretty powerful!

Chptr 7

Training!

When Summer awoke, she felt a little groggy but mostly, she felt like she could run for an hour. She sat up and looked around. The walls were a beautiful violet, the bed was suddenly a workspace on the bottom, a bed in the middle, and a couch on the top, with a spiral slide to get down. The window seat was much bigger, and had lavender curtains hanging from a brass rod having above the window seat. An entire wall had become a huge bookshelf, full of all her favorite books. There was a private bathroom and a purple wardrobe that went perfectly with her room. She looked around her once plain room. She didn't understand how it had changed without her noticing, but it looked awesome. She looked in the wardrobe, and found a lot of clothes that were similar to what she had at home before it was destroyed. The only thing she didn't recognize in her wardrobe, was a white ninja gi. The cloth shimmered with the colors of the rainbow, and it looked kinda comfy. She went into the bathroom and put it on. She looked in the full length mirror. Her gi looked OK. She looked at the rest of herself, it did not look so OK. Her light brown hair was a mess, ratty and tangled with knots that seemed impossible to get out. She sighed. "I wish I could do something about my hair." She said to herself. She had a feeling like she should look to her left, because something would be there but she didn't know what. She looked and saw a comb sitting on the counter. "Hmmm, I didn't notice that before." She said aloud. She picked it up and tried to comb her messy hair. It slid through easily, like that had been what it was made for. In about two minutes, her hair looked like something you might see in a commercial, with her golden highlights reflecting the light. 'Much better.' She thought.

She walked out of her room and down the hall untill she came to an elevator. There were two buttons, up or down. She didn't know where she was so she chose the most reasonable choice. Down.

When she got downstairs, she stepped out of the elevator and gasped. She was standing in front of a huge training arena. It had dummies, spinning poles with spikes on them, and Sensei wu was sitting at the far end, drinking his tea. "If you want to learn, you have to start. We need to find your weakness so you can conquer it. Your training begins now." And with that he stood and walked out of the training arena. Summer supposed she should follow him, but wasn't sure. With no idea of what else to do, she ran to catch up with Sensei, who was surprisingly fast.

Summer's POV

As I followed Sensei Wu, I realized he was very fast and found myself running to catch up. When he stopped, I wondered if I was supposed to follow him. He didn't seem annoyed so I figured I probably was doing the right thing. We had stopped by a beautiful pond with lilly pads all across the surface and a few rather flat rocks. They looked kind of pink, so I guessed it was probably granite. He turned and held out a bucket that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Then I remembered. I was in Ninjago, training with Sensei Wu. It probably had. He handed me the bucket and said " Go fill this bucket and your training will be complete for today." I took the bucket and went out towards the pond. I decided it would probably be easiest to fill the bucket from one of the flat rocks. I hopped across a few of the smaller rocks until I stood on a huge rock almost halfway across the pond. I was surrounded by lily pads with their beautiful white flowers on top. I knelt down and filled the bucket. When the bucket was full I stood up. I expected the bucket to be super heavy or something but instead I found it kind of light. I looked down at the bucket. It was empty. As soon as it touched the water, a big hole had appeared at the bottom. I looked around for something to patch the hole with. Water would drain out of most substances like cloth or sticks. I looked again at the lilypads, floating on top of the water. Hmmm. I thought. I willed myself to float. I had done it before on accident so surely I could do it if I tried. I looked down. I had managed to lift myself three feet above the rock almost instantly without much effort. OK, I can do this. I told myself. I floated over to the nearest lilly pad, trying not to fall or scream. I bent down and snatched the lilly pad from the water and propelled myself quickly back to the rock. I let myself drop back to the rock. I felt like I had just jumped on a trampoline all day and then tried to walk normally. In other words, it was hard. I picked up the bucket and placed the lilly pad inside. As I scooped up the water with the bucket, I felt Sensei watching me with interest. I decided I would have to fly again to get back without spilling the water. I took a deep breath and flew back to Sensei, handed him the full bucket and landed. "I can see that patience is not your weakness." He said. "What!" I yelled. "It was a test! Why didn't you tell me!" I believe we have found a few weaknesses anyway. By the time we had gotten back to the monastery, we had figured out my weaknesses. Tension or anxiety and strength. Both of which could be fixed.

That night, as I flopped into my bed, I realized I had discovered more than just my weaknesses, I had discovered some of my strengths.

That was chptr 7 I hope you liked it! Don't forget, if you have any advice, or a way to improve plz review and tell me. Good or bad reviews are welcome.

\- Starkit㈄9


	7. Chapter 8

My Own Little World

Chptr 8

Island School

THREE WEEKS LATER

When Summer woke up, She jumped out of bed and raced upstairs to her secret attic that the room seemed to have created last week. She Spinjitzud into her gi and up the secret stairway, she ran to her tech table and got out a screwdriver, some tini tiny screws, a piece of glass, a couple sheets of metal, and some cool colored wires. She set to work, building a machine she had seen in her dream. You could ask it any question, and it could tell you the answer. It could see into the future or the past and tell you what you needed to know. In the past few weeks, she had gotten very good with technology and flowers. (Totally unrelated, I know) When she was halfway done, she stood up. She picked up her device and spinjitzud down a slide to her secret flower garden. She used her powers to pollinate and water her magic flowers. These flowers were magic because their scent could enhance a certain ability of the person who smelled them like strength, luck, love, happiness, and agility ect. After taking care of the flowers, she sat down in between luck, happiness, and skill, to work on her machine. She finished much faster because of the sweet scents all around her. When she was done, she turned it on. "Welcome ninja of the prophecy, what do you want to ask?" Summer's eyes widened. This didn't happen in her dream, but she would have to work with it. One thing it had said still puzzled her. "What prophecy? I'm not in any prophecys!" "You are in the prophecy of the purple ninja and her girl ninja team. Sensei Wu will receive it Thursday, next week." It replied in a voice that kind of sounded like the Siri on her phone. "You are the purple ninja, you will meet two of your team today and tomorrow, yellow and green, you already know the blue ninja and your sister will become the sky colored

ninja. She will complete your team." Summer was taken aback. My sister? She thought. My sister was killed when my house was destroyed and that was in another world. Also, she has no style, no skill, and looks bad in blue. It would be great to see her again, but this must be a malfunction. She went upstairs and set it on the desk underneath her bed. She conjured a happiness flower out of mid-air and set it down on her bedside table. "No way that prophecy is real, My sister is gone and all I can do is hope that she might have found refuge like I did." She said out loud. Her stomach rumbled "8:30, I'd better not miss training." She said before rushing downstairs.

When she arrived at the training arena, everyone else was also arriving for morning training, they looked pretty tired and Kai still had bedhead. Sensei walked in with his magic pot of tea(it was always there and full) and announced that the four original ninja and Lloyd would train elemental powers and the girls would work on strength and agility. They had been training for about 5-10 minutes when there was a loud knock on the door. 'What if my machine was right,' she thought. What if that is the yellow or green ninja? What if I am the purple ninja?' She pushed the thought away. 'No way, it's probably just the postman.' She stopped training and opened the door to the arena. When she saw who was standing in the doorway, her jaw dropped. A young girl, about her own age, was standing in the doorway wearing a yellow tank top, yellow kapris, yellow sneakers, and a ponytail. 'My machine was right!' She felt like she was about to scream. 'She must be the yellow ninja! What if it was also right about my sister still being alive!' She was getting overwhelmed by all the thoughts crowding her head but she was snapped out of her hurricane of questions when the girl gave her a weird look. "Well?" The girl said. "Are you going to let me in or not?" "Sorry!" She yelped, feeling rather embarrassed, she stepped aside.

Summer's POV

The girl stepped into the arena, spinning in circles to take in her surroundings. She turned back to face me. "I'm sorry," she said in a way that surprised me. "I just feel uncomfortable when people stare." "It's my fault," I replied. "It's just, I was told this morning that I would meet a girl today and she would become the yellow ninja for a new ninja team, so the amount of yellow you were wearing surprised me. I'm Summer, what's your name?" She looked at me for a second before replying, "My name is Abigail, and I think I might be the girl you're looking for."


	8. Apology to you

I'm sorry this is taking so long! I have a MAJOR case of writer's block and a crazy schedule. I've been working on the next chapter since June so it should be pretty good. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for waiting!

-Starkit㈄9


End file.
